As human getting older, skin aging appears. A wrinkle is one of a representative symptom of skin aging. A representative cause of wrinkle generation, which is a phenomenon representing age, is resulted from degradation of collagen which forms a matrix in the skin dermis. Production of collagen in skin is declined as aging proceeded.
Typical materials, which are known to facilitate collagen synthesis, include retinoid (RE36068), transforming growth factor-β (TGF-β), betulinic acid (JP8-208424), and wild Chinese yam (Dioscorea japonica) extract (Korean Patent Publication no. 2009-0055079) etc.
However, the typical collagen synthesis-enhancing agent has drawbacks such as low efficiency, high costs for a recombinant protein and low reproducibility in case of a natural extract.
The present invention is created in order to resolve various limitations including drawbacks described above, thus the purpose of the present invention is provide a novel peptide and use thereof, wherein the peptide can be used as a cosmetic composition for alleviating skin aging or wrinkle or as an agent for wound healing by effectively enhancing collagen synthesis with a relatively low cost. However, these purposes are illustrative, and the scope of the present invention is not limited thereto.